


Loki gifts you a bracelet with a promise to make you his queen.

by dangerusliasons



Category: MCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Relationships: Loki/Fem Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Loki gifts you a bracelet with a promise to make you his queen.

Loki stood waiting in the hallway for you to come by. It seemed like he’d been standing there for hours before he’d realized only a few minutes had passed. In his hand he held a bracelet. 

He wanted to give it to you before you had left, but you had been summoned to the court by his mother for you consul. Needless to say he wanted you to stay much longer, but he knew as well as you did that duty called. Neither of you could avoid it. So he waited for you, here in the hallway he stood as nervous as a boy.

It was your birthday and you thought Loki had forgotten about it. But little did you know he’d been planning something. As you walked out of the council chambers you saw a hint of green as you turned your head. You smiled and walked to him, holding out your hands to him. He held out his hands and grasped yours as you came toward him. “Darling,” he smiled. “How did it go?” 

“It wasn't entirely unpleasant and I got a surprise at the end.” 

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “Happy Birthday, little one.” 

She smiled and moved back, “Thank you, my prince. I had almost forgotten.” She looked at him thinking he’d truly forgotten but the silver tongued Loki simply smiled back at her.  
“Are you ready for tonight?” He asked walking beside her down the corridor. 

“What's happening tonight?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” He tries to hide the fact that he’s been planning this night for over a month. A grand feast had been planned and guests invited. 

Walking beside him you couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on that Loki wouldn’t tell you about. And it scared you. Was he going to leave you? A thousand thoughts floated across your mind, all of them seemingly worse than the others. You slipped your hand into the crook of his arm. 

“You’re not telling me something,” You gently said, not pushing the subject. If he didn't want to tell you-- you’d find out soon enough. 

“I have nothing to hide my dear,” He smiles

“So you say.” You could always tell when Loki was keeping something from you. But you couldn’t place your finger on what it could be. You followed him down the familiar hall to your rooms. Though you and Loki had been carrying on for sometime the two of you decided to keep separate chambers for the time being--Thor always seemed to walk into Loki’s room uninvited. “Thank you for walking me to my room, you didn't have to trouble yourself.” You moved your hand from his arm but he caught your hand, holding it within his own two larger ones.

“It is no trouble, I was seeking you out. Your company is far better than most.” He looks down at your face and you can’t help but stare back into those green eyes of his. 

“I’ll take the compliment.” You smile. Loki had said much softer, more intimate things to you as you lay alone, in the stillness of the night but you had to keep up appearances and no one seemed to be catching on, not even Thor. 

“I got you this,” he says holding the bracelet in his hands. 

“Loki it’s beautiful.” You smile and extend your wrist for him to place it on you. A little golden snake charm hanging from the middle of it. 

“A birthday gift for a very special lady.” He winks at you as he finishes fastening it. 

You don't have the words as you lovingly stare at it. “Loki…”

“You do not need to say anything, dear. Your face conveys your feelings.” You smile up at him. “I have had a dress made and brought to your chambers, there is a dinner requiring your presence tonight. My mother insists that you be there.” 

“Tell me it is not one of those boring official dinners for delegations that I hate so much.” 

The laughter danced behind his eyes, “I do not know, all I know is what you do at the moment.” 

“Alright,” 

“Wonderful, I do hope you like the dress.” He turns and walks away and you don’t miss the blush rising to your cheeks as you watch him leave. You turn and enter your chambers.

~*~  
She closes the door behind her smiling and sees the dress laid out on the bed for her. It's beautiful, something she wouldn't normally wear but yet it had a refined elegance about it. She smiles. She goes to clean up before putting the dress on. 

Her Handmaidens help her to put the dress on, once she's in it she looks into the mirror. Only Loki could pick out a dress she would love. He knew her like most others didn't. It was their secret, only the two of them knew about. 

She was almost ready, her hair was done, the top half up and the bottom hung loosely about her shoulders, one of the girls leaned in to whisper into her ear, the prince is outside waiting, my lady, she nodded and got up and left her chambers. Loki was waiting for her in his formal armor.

“There you are, I was worried you weren't coming.” He stares at you in the dress, his eyes going up and down her form multiple times. “You look ravishing,” he extends her arm out for her to take and she does, her other hand going to wrap around his upper arm. 

“Thank you, my prince.” 

“Shall we?” 

She nods and they begin walking to the dining hall. She dreaded banquets just held for guests she always seemed to tire of them too quickly and would excuse herself for an early bedtime just to get out of there. 

Loki stopped at the doors to the dining hall and looked at her, “When I gave you the bracelet after the council meeting, I mean to say more to accompany it. Y/N I give you the bracelet with a promise to make you my Queen. This I promise you. You have loved me from afar for as long as I can remember. We have gotten each other through the good times and the bad times. And the bracelet is not the only surprise I have for you today.” He motions the guards to open the doors and she sees the faces of the All-Father and All-Mother, Thor and Lady Sif and the warriors three and she smiles. She notices a cake in the middle of the banquet table. 

“Is this…” 

“Happy Birthday my dear.” The All-Mother says stepping forward. “Did you honestly think we would forget your birthday?” 

“I...I…” the words are caught in her throat and tears prick at her eyes. “Thank you.” She says softly.


End file.
